Lost in Love NYC
by RiniGurlRoxs
Summary: A love story between a run-away and a fictional character. Watch to see how things work out between the two, and how sometimes, you will get lost in love.... Not SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

I heard the sirens blaring behind me. I was running as fast as I could. I saw a alley way I thought I might be able to duck in there and hope for dear life it wasn't a dead end. With my luck lately it probly was. I had just realized that I was bare foot, my heels must have slipped off when I started running. Surprisingly the alley lead me right to the street that I live on.

My life hadn't always been like this, only since I ran away from my home. I have to support myself somehow, so I choose Exotic Escorts. It's easy and it pays more than anything else I could ever qualify for. With a body like mine the men pay twice as more. Oh, I should probably explain more about myself. My name is Rini, I am 19 years old. I am about 5'9'', curly brown hair with blonde highlights. I am cursed with a powerful demon, Inabikari. I can shoot lightning bolts with my mind. I can still communicate with my best friend from my home town, well through our minds. She's a Neko demon.

I slowed my pace. I walked up the stairs of my apartment building. Once inside I unlatched my mailbox got the mail out and scanned through it real quick before I walked up the five long flights of stairs up to my apartment. Inside I threw the mail on the entry table and walked off to the coat closet to hang up my trench coat.

If your wondering why I ran before, I was buying drugs. They help me deal with stress.

My feet were killing me, I went to run my warm bath, that always helped. I stripped down and got into the tub. After my bath I went into the bedroom, laid on the bed and flipped on the TV. I settled on Naruto. The only one I was really paying attention to was Deidara, though. I let my mind drift into places where I might not be able to find it again. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. _Damn! _It was a the same nightmare that I had been having for the past three weeks. It was when I was a little girl and my grandmother passed away, open casket, scared the living hell out of me. Anyway so everyone is saying their final goodbyes when she reaches up and grabs my throat and starts shouting in angry Japanese.

I probably wouldn't be able to go back to bed for awhile so I pulled myself up out of bed. Went into the kitchen grabbed the chocolate milk out of the fridge and poured myself a glass. I sat there at the breakfast bar just starring out the window. In New York City the streets always had somebody on them. A few gang members here, the average prostitute there. Then I saw him, Deidara. I thought my eyes were just a little tired so I shrugged it off. And walked back to bed.

I awoke a second time when I heard a loud crash. I reached under my bed for my baseball bat. When I found it I hoped up and walked into the hall. I shouted, "Who ever is out there, if you don't get the hell out I am going to beat your ass with this baseball bat! And I mean it!" I decided to go out into the living room to see what was going on. And all I saw were the shattered remains of my kitchen window. _Fuck! That's like two extra shifts!_

I knelt down next to the broken glass. There were little brown clumps scattered around. I wasn't really thinking about that thought, it was just get it cleaned up and patch up the window. The glass was cleaned up and I had to find out how the hell to fix the window. I grabbed a piece of cardboard and made it fit into the windowsill. I decide against going back to sleep. Instead I turned off the TV in the bedroom and turned on the TV in the living room. I stretched my legs out across the sofa. My toe nails needed to be painted, badly. I hopped up from the sofa, went to the hall closet got the nailpolsh container off the self, and went back to the sofa.

I sat there my back against the sofa cushion, the coffee table pulled up close to the sofa with my feet up against the edge. I decided on a light blue color. When I finished I put a little pink flower on the big toe of each foot. Naruto was still on, it must have been a all night marathon. Again I sat there focused on Deidara.

I got some breakfast. Toast and fresh squeezed orange juice. I went into the guest bathroom to take a shower. Then I got dressed. Into this strapless purple dress. I put on my necklace, and silver heels. Some silver loop earrings and my trench coat. I walked out the door and locked it. Walked down the five flights of stairs, and on down to the street. Finally caught a cab, and got in it.

On the way to work I thought about the broken window. Then it hit me, How could someone throw something up to the fifth floor? And there was really nothing to break it the window, all there was were little brown lumps. Almost like something had exploded. Now that I think of it those lumps were clay. I just kind of shook the thought out of my head.

At work I had five clients, that's two more than a normal day. So the window was fixed. I'd get Henry the neighbor to fix it tomorrow. I took a cab home. The street traffic was terrible so I got out four blocks away from home. I started walking.

I heard some chatter behind me, I didn't look. Then it stopped. I soon heard foot steps behind me, it made me feel uncomfortable. I picked up my pace, so did the footsteps. I didn't stop, I didn't look back. I simply kept walking. I soon saw the alley way I had taken last night. I quickly ran into it, from there I ran. Here is were it goes all down hill. I tripped, running + heels= disaster. I was soon being pulled into the alley, with a male hand over my mouth. I decided to fight back. I bite his hand, scratched at his arms. He grabbed something and hit me with it. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a man's arms in my own bed. When I saw his face I screamed. "Your not real. No." I said over and over. It was plain and clear Deidara was sitting on my bed with me just screaming at him. He asked, "If I wasn't would you be here right now, un?"

He made me dinner, surprisingly he was a good cook. "How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked as I sipped my red wine. " I have been watching around the neighborhood, and I saw what you did yesterday, un." He answered my question. "Um... Well you see that's because…," I couldn't finish, all my reasons for doing it seemed dumb now. "So why did you help me?" It was the only thing I could think of. "I helped you because I've seen that happen before and then I've never seen those people again, un," he said.

Okay so now I know why. I just sat there starring down at my plate. I felt like I was going to be sick, "Do you mind if I go and take a bath?" I asked. "No you just go and do whatever, un," he answered. "The TV remote is here," I pointed, "My laptop is right here", I showed him, "And if someone calls please don't answer." I said. "Oh and don't come into my room or bathroom," I warned.

I walked off into my bedroom, shut and locked the door, not like that could stop him. I shut the bathroom door but I didn't bother to lock that one. I ran the water, when it was ready I stripped down a little quicker than normal.

When I got out I wrapped myself in my towel, dried off then put my robe and slippers on. I took off my make-up, washed my face, put on deodorant, dried my hair and brushed it, then brushed my teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom door and screamed. There was Deidara in my room, I got so scared I shot a lightning bolt and hit him in the ass. He hadn't noticed me until that, he then ran out of the room.

I was lucky it was just his ass I hit, it would of hurt on the other side. I quickly got dressed. Then I walked out to the living room to look for him, but he wasn't there. I looked out the window and down on to the street. I shouted, "Deidara! I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry!" Then some one from the street shouted, "Shut Up! Fuck you!" I replied, "Go fuck yourself, asshole!" I opened the door to my apartment, nobody was in the hallway.

I went to bed hoping he would come back. At least I only had a day of work left till my day off. I woke up in a cold sweat. I had had a nightmare, but this one was different. It was of my street. I saw Deidara running, zipping up his pants, not paying attention to where he was going. He didn't see the car coming, because of me.

I ran to the kitchen window, to look. There was no ambulance, no blood, no clean up crew. The nightmare was scary and almost real in my head. The street was peaceful and calm. It was one of the scariest nightmares I've ever had. Scarier than the one with my grandmother. The thought gave me chills, to see him just lying there lifeless. I shook the thought out of my head.

I couldn't sleep in the back of my mind the nightmare kept playing over and over. I decided to go out and look for him. I skipped my morning shower. I just threw on anything I could grab. Which ended up as a cute outfit, thigh-high black socks, shiny black boots with 4 buckles running up them. A white t-shirt with a pleated black mini skirt, and a red belt.

I walked the streets till thesun came up I knew that today was my day off so I just kept searching. By eight o'clock the streets were packed. How could I of done something so stupid. I felt like a idiot, not knowing where he was it was scary, and soon my heart felt like it was falling to pieces in side of me. It was something I had never felt before, not even when I ran away, leaving all of my family and my best friend it was so hard. This feeling was so new to me. It hurt.

I fell to my knees sobbing. Not caring who saw. I wanted to be there lying in in his arms unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**I felt a sudden need to have him. I called his name out threw the tears that fell from my eyes. "Deidara, Deidara, I didn't mean it. Please come back, I'm sorry come back, please, please, come back." the words made my heart feel more like it was being torn apart more than falling to pieces, now. I wanted to be with him.**

**I was working my way back to my apartment. I wanted to be inside in the warmth of my room, in my nightgown. I ran up the stairs to my apartment. Fumbling with my keys trying to get it in the lock, my hands were shaking. When I got inside. I feel to the floor crying, I curled into a ball. I wanted to be with him again, or at least explain what happened to him. I was unsure of how he would take it, but I knew it had to be done, if I saw him again. **

**The truth was the whole thing last night was really nice and sweet. I wanted him to be here right now. I wanted to be in his arms. To have his sent around me, his warmth. I wanted him. That's all that I wanted.**

**by noon I pulled myself up from the spot in front of the door where I had fell. I moved to the bathtub. I just sat there trying not to think. I had soaked for over an hour, I got out and put my nightgown back on. **

**I crawled under my comforter, I soon felt the hurt come back to my chest, like a sudden shot of pain. I knew what had caused it, my comforter smelt like him. I shot up. I felt the coolness of the other side of the queen bed. I felt empty, the bed felt empty, even my apartment felt empty. I wanted someone to be here, someone to just… make the loneliness go away, disappear. **

**I lay there in the floor. My arms pulling tight across my chest, trying to hold it from falling apart. I started to cry again. that's when I saw his face in my head it soon became him in the bed with me in his arms. He was stroking my hair and almost rocking me as h said that everything was going to be okay. Then he gently kissed the top of my head.**

**This visualization made me hurt even harder in my chest. As if my heart had been run through a wood chipper over and over just making smaller and smaller pieces. I cried until my eyes were burning from dryness. I fell asleep.**

**I woke up wrapped in a blanket on my bed. I was startled I had fallen asleep on the floor yet here I was on the bed in a blanket. This startled me. Someone was either her or had been. **

**My chest was a soft ache as my heart raced thinking of why I had moved. It could have been him. that's who I hoped it was and that he was still here. I sprinted into the living room there was no one there I saw my laptop was moved and that the TV was on. The kitchen was a little rearranged, there sat 3 golden brown pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. I hadn't realized but I hadn't eaten in a while since my dinner with deida- I choked the last part in my mind. **

**I ran for the pancakes. I cut them up and drowsed them in syrup. I was so hungry. I scarfed them down. They were delicious. I washed the plate and fork, not looking at the kitchen window that had so recently been broke. I kept my head down.**

**I had fell in love with him from only a 45 minute time period. Now he was all I wanted. I am in love with a guy that doesn't even know my name. A guy that doesn't seem real, he's so perfect. I wanted him back in my life to hold him and be his. After all of these thoughts I realized that I might never see this man that I am in love with ever again.**


End file.
